Highschool of the Dead: My Story
by CameronJasper123
Summary: This is about a young teen moving into Tokyo and in the Fujimi Academy. But something happened...something bad...(Based off the series)
1. Chapter 1

_Highschool of the Dead: My Story_

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic on FanFiction. So please don't be harsh on my stories. Thanks for understanding._

I took one last took at my home. "I'll sure miss this place..." I said, as I looked at the bags in my hands. Then I called a Taxi and drove away.

"So...you're going to Tokyo, huh?" The Taxi driver asked me.

"Uh...yeah."

"Don't worry! Tokyo will be cool! I took my son and my wife there once. You'll like the pretty buildings and lights."

"Really?"

"Of course."

We were mostly silent throughout the whole entire ride from Michigan to Tokyo. As soon as we arrived, I got out.

"Take care!" He yelled before I closed the door and he drove off. I looked around the city, taking in all the beautiful sights of lights and art on walls. I smiled. It just reminded me of my home.

"Right...I'll need to visit a hotel." I said to myself, before walking off into the sidewalks. I looked around me as I walked, admiring the cars and the people and the buildings...I always mention the buildings because they're one of my favorite things about Tokyo. After about a half hour, walking along the sidewalk, I finally found the hotel. It was there...before my eyes. I slowly walked in. A girl was at the check-out desk, nicely dressed, like any other businesswoman you see.

"Um...is there a room available?"

She looked up at me. "Yes, my dear. In Floor 2, Room 20."

"Okay, thanks." After that, I walked off. I went to Floor 2 via elevator, and walked to Room 20. I opened the door with a key that the lady gave me, which I didn't bother mentioning. After I entered the room, I unpacked everything. Then, I changed clothes. I put on a white-blank t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, red boots, and a black leather jacket. I looked in the mirror and smiled.

"I look cool." I said in the mirror. "Right. I have to go to a school."

I walked out of the hotel and began searching for a school. I looked for an hour (because it was a big city) until I found one. I read the sign in front of the school.

"The Fujimi Academy..." I said to myself. I looked around the building. It looked like a large campus with multiple buildings in a fenced and gated area. The main building and at least two other buildings are four stories tall and connected to each other by walkways on the 2nd and 4th floors. In addition to the main building where most classes are held, there is an administration office building, a dorm building, and a number of smaller buildings. I slowly walked in. As I entered the main building, I saw an adult in a suit. Probably the principal.

He looked at me. "Oh, hello. I've never seen you before, young man. Are you new here?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You seem to be out of Tokyo."

"I am. I moved from Detroit."

"Good to see you here. What's your name?"

"Cameron. Cameron Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Cameron. So, where's your belongings?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, we have dorm rooms. Have you heard of this place before?"

I shook my head. "I'll wait until you show me around. I just unpacked at the mall."

"Okay. I'll show you around."

He walked me around the buildings, showing me the administration office building, the dorm building, and a number of smaller buildings. The largest of these smaller buildings appears to be a gymnasium. On top of the administration office building there is an observatory which extends above the rest of the school and contains a large telescope and a room for Astronomy students to sleep in. The interior of the school looks like a typical school in that there are hallways lined with classrooms running throughout the building and many stairways in different locations around the school.

I smiled. "It reminds me of my school back in Michigan."

He looked at me. "It does?"

I nodded.

He smiled too. "Well, I'm glad it brings you wonderful memories."

"Right. I'll come back with my belongings."

I ran to the hotel, packed up my belongings, and ran back. I went to my dorm room and unpacked. A teenager about my age was behind me, in the doorway.

"Are you new here?"

I almost jumped at his voice. I didn't even see or HEAR him coming. I looked at him.

"Um...yeah."

"My name is Takashi Komuro. What's your name?"

"Cameron."

"I heard you're from Michigan. Well...welcome to Tokyo."

"Thanks, Takashi."

"No problem, Cameron."

I got up and walked out.

"Cameron?"

I looked at him. " Yeah?"

"Wanna meet my friends?"

"Uh...sure."


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked around the school, I saw a short and overweight teen getting picked on by 2 other teens. He had long black hair that were to both of his temples and almost obscured the sides of his face.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" I yelled at them. They looked at me.

"Well, look what we have here. An American!" The tall one said.

"What are you, a four-eyes?" The short one said, as they both laughed at me. I slowly moved my fingers on my glasses and smiled widely.

"Maybe," I began and pointed to the short one, "and what are YOU, a freakin' leprochaun?" He looked at me and growled. Everyone that was by me laughed at my joke. I then pointed to the tall one.

"And you." I began. "What are you, the giant that lives in a beanstock and tries to eat humans?" He snarled at me. More laughter from my "audience". After that, they walked away.

The long-haired teen walked to me. "THanks for stopping them."

"No problem."

"My name is Kohta. You're Cameron, right? I've heard of you."

"Nice to meet you, Kohta."

He pointed to a girl with pink hair, tied in two ponytails. "See her?"

I nodded. "Mhm."

"That's Saya Takagi. She's the one I have a crush on."

"You're lucky to even have a crush. I don't have love interests anymore."

"Why not?"

"I-I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, Cam."

I walked away. Then I ran into another female student. She had long, orangy-brown hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts.

"Hi." She said to me.

"Hello, lady." I said to her, in a depressed tone.

"Um...is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm usually like this." I knew it was a lie, but I just get aggravated when people CONSTANTLY ask if I'm okay as it is.

"Well, my name is Rei Miyamoto."

"Nice to meet you."

"Welcome to Fujimi Academy." She gave me a light smile.

"Thanks."

After our chat, she walked off. I just sighed and leaned against the wall. I just thought about my home. My old home. How this might not be as good as it seems. I just Eased my head down, almost tucking my chin in my neck. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw ANOTHER female student. She had long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and sizable breasts.

"You seem lonely. Is everything going well?": She asked me. At least she didn't ask me if 'I was okay'.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

She smiled a bit and looked into my eyes. "Your eyes are blue." As she looked, I saw she had blue eyes, too.

"So are yours."

"My name is Saeko Busujima. It's a pleasure to have you here."

"You too."

She walked away with a smile. "I hope I don't run into Saya," I thought, "I have a feeling that she might be trouble..."

And then, as I suspected, she bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going!" She said to me in a very arrogant tone.

"Sorry."

She looked at me. "Wait...I haven't seen you before...you're new here..." At least she wasn't yelling.

"Mhm. I'm Cameron."

"Saya Takagi. Now watch where you're going next time."

"Yes, ma'am."

She walked off quickly. Something wasn't right. I could feel it.

As soon as I entered my first class, every person I met, plus others that I didn't meet, was there. But before class begun, the loudspeaker came on. The female announcer said something about an attack at the front gate. Then she began to scream, then...silence.

Then all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone immediately jumped out of their seats and ran out the door. It was a complete mob of them, too. I even saw one of the poor girls get trampled to death.

"Wh-What's going on!?" I shouted.

"I don't know!" Takashi yelled back. We ran out, trying to avoid the huge crowd. "Let's find the others!"

"Okay!"

We began to split up. I found a few students afterwards, pursued by…what looked like zombies. I blinked. This has to be a dream! While I stood there motionless, one of the students killed the zombie with a wooden stick.

"Uh…thanks." They nodded and ran out. I was confused by this, because all of the students didn't have anything to protect themselves. I decided to head back to Takashi, hoping that he is okay. He found Rei, whose boyfriend was bit and was bleeding badly.

"I-Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Cameron." Rei told me.

"His name is Hisashi." Takashi told me. "He's dating Rei."

"Oh. Well, we should get going."

I ran out, and they followed.

"The roof!" Takashi yelled. "Go to the roof!" We ran up the steps, not stopping until we reached the roof.

Hisashi collapsed, and began to cough up blood. I looked at him, as he kept coughing up lots of blood.

"T-Takashi…" He began. "K-Kill me…before I…"

He coughed up more blood, and died. I could hear Rei crying behind me. I hugged her.

"Shhh…it's okay…I'm sorry…" I began, trying to comfort her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hisashi slowly rising, with blood all over his body. I looked at him, frozen. I couldn't move. I thought I heard Takashi talking, but I could barely hear him. Then I saw him charge at Hisashi with a baseball bat, cracking his skull and sent blood flying at me and Rei.

"L-Let's get outta here." I said, my voice shaking.

Takashi looked at me. "Okay, let's go."

We got up, and headed back in the school to find more survivors.


End file.
